This invention relates to a lacing device for sport shoes in which the vamp section can be optionally adjusted and maintained to fit almost any foot size.
Most sport shoes are equipped with conventional laces, but it has been found to be inconvenient to use laces for all types of sport shoes. For instance, the laces may easily loosen and become tangled during rigorous exercise, cuasing the wearer to trip.